Mi Dulce Nada
by murosakii no neko
Summary: Lo mejor era quedarse con esos recuerdo de ella las sonrisas,gestos y miradas que le dedico a el y exclusivamente a el "Mi dulce nada"Por que nada mas obtendría de ella. Two-shot muy CORTO los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.
1. Mi Dulce Nada

**MI DULCE NADA.**

Tenia que admitir que para el no era fácil dejar ir esos recuerdos que lo mataban desde adentro y si en esa situación se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha un atractivo chico de tes morena, cabellos azabaches y en esos momentos unas orbes negras sin vida enamorado de su mejor amiga que esta a punto de casarse,tenido la oportunidad de decirle eso que sentía,el amor que sentía por Hinata su mejor amiga pero al pensar que se alejaría de el le aterraba y un día que junto el suficiente valor su mejor amigo Naruto se le adelanto,Hinata siempre había estado enamorada de el así que lo mas obvio era que aceptara y así fue,en ese mismo instante algo dentro de el se rompió siempre que los veía juntos se imaginaba que hubiera pasado si el se le hubiera declarado a Hinata antes de Naruto pero jamas lo podría saber ya que como dicen el "hubiera" no existe,tenia que dejar de pensar en eso,se le comenzaba a hacer tarde y no seria conocido por ser impuntual se vio por ultima vez al espejo antes de salir,no tenia ganas de usar eso estúpidos trajes de pingüinos así que opto por unos sencillos jeans negros y una camisa del mismo color con los primeros tres botones sueltos,paso su mano por sus largos cabellos y sin mas salio del lujoso departamento donde vivía y bajo por las escaleras rumbo al estacionamiento subió rápidamente a su convertible y arranco,el camino fue mas largo de lo que recordaba pero siendo honesto lo que menos quería era llegar,estaciono su auto y entro a la pequeña capilla que se encontraba en un hermoso entrar noto que no había muchos invitados ya que seria una ceremonia privada,la mayoría de los invitados que se encontraban sentados cerca de altar el prefirió sentarse a unos pocos metros de la entrada,no planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo observo que al frente se encontraba un nervioso Naruto esperando a su futura esposa y después de unos segundos entro la novia de la mano de su primo Neji a la par comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y así la ceremonia,lo primero que hizo Hinata o lo que hizo por impulso fue buscar a Sasuke con la mirada y al visualizarlo una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro dejando al azabache en shock,planeaba retirarse al verla llegar pero su sonrisa y esa mirada que le decía "Quedate" lo derritió y sin mas opción se quedo ahí sentado cuando llego al altar junto con Naruto comenzaron las aburridas palabras del párroco,no prestaba mucha atención a lo demás si no al hermoso ángel que encontraba arrodillado en el altar no podía describir con palabras lo hermosa que se veía Hinata su largo cabello azulado recogido en una trenza pero tenia unos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro,solo tenia un poco de maquillaje pero ella no necesitaba eso para verse así de hermosa y junto con un simple vestido blanco que acentuaba su figura era mas que suficiente

_-Bien para continuar,si alguien tiene algún impedimento para que esta unión se consume que hable ahora o calle para siempre_-un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar.

_**-**Entonces prosigamos-_

Ese era el mejor momento para irse,si era fuerte pero no lo suficiente para soportar lo que pasaria despues,se levanto silenciosamente y salio corriendo se detuvo un momento y observo el lugar donde estaba se sentó en una pequeña banca y se dedico a observar el paisaje y a asimilar las cosas,después de la boda desaparecería por un tiempo y tal vez así logre olvidar no quería arruinar la felicidad Hinata simplemente no podía lo mejor era quedarse con esos recuerdo de ella las sonrisas,gestos y miradas que le dedico a el y exclusivamente a el

-**_Mi dulce nada-_**

Por que nada mas obtendría de ella y aunque fue poco con eso era mas que suficiente,decidido se levanto y ya en su auto se fue lo mas rápido que pudo ya no quería estar mas tiempo ahí

* * *

Tenia la sensación de que algo malo pasaba,giro su cabeza para ver a Sasuke y al no encontrarlo un mal presentimiento le recorrió la espalda e instintivamente se levanto para buscarlo con la mirada.

_-¿Que sucede Hinata?-_

_-No lo se Naruto pero lo tengo que averiguar-_

Salio corriendo ante la mirada atónita de todos pero no le importo mucho,busco a Sasuke por todos lados pero no había rastro de el,callo de rodillas derrotada,sentía un enorme vació en el pecho y unas enormes ganas de llorar que no contuvo al encontrar una nota iba dirigida a ella.

**_"Lo siento Hinata pero es lo mejor para los dos se que tu amas a Naruto pero yo te amo a ti y no arruinare tu felicidad,espero que nos encontremos algún día y seamos otra vez amigos"_**

**_ATT:Sasuke _**

* * *

**Konichiwa de nuevo  
**

**bien digamos que me puse un poco melancolica y esto se me vino a la mente,este sera un _"two-shot"_**

**bastante CORTO espero que les guste y probablemente el lunes suba la sengunda parte eso es todo **

**que tengan un buen fin de semana **

**Arigatou y sayonara =)¡**


	2. Mi Dulce Todo

MI DULCE TODO.

No comprendía hasta ahora por que Sasuke se había ido ese día que tenia que admitir lo necesitaba,recordó aquel dolor que le causo su despedida.

_**==FLASH BACK==**_

La nota que le dejo Sasuke la había destrozado aun no comprendía la situación en la que estaba se suponía que amaba a Naruto entonces ¿por que sufría tanto por la partida del azabache?,salio de sus pensamientos repentinamente al sentir como alguien le tocaba el hombro.

_-¿Hinata estas bien?-_

_-N-no lo se-_

_-¿Que te paso?_

_-Sasuke se fue Naruto_-soltó en llanto mientras el rubio la abrazaba

-_Sabes Hina creo que lo mejor es cancelar todo esto-_

_-¿Que?-_

_-tu lo amas no es así-_

_-S-si-_admitió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

_-Entonces que haces aquí Hinata,ve y búscalo-_

_-Lo hice Naruto pero llegue tarde-_

**_==FIN FLASH BACK==_**

La impotencia que sintió fue inmensa y al parecer le encantaba sufrir,se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde lo vio por ultima vez donde se suponía se iba a casar con Naruto por suerte el encontró a la chica indicada se casaría la próxima semana con Sakura y ella seria una de las damas de honor,rió un poco al recordar todo lo que sucedió estos últimos tres años,visualizo a lo lejos una silueta ,no le tomo importancia hasta que se acercó lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que era una ilusión pero no era el,las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas se quedo estática sin saber que hacer.

* * *

Los años habían pasado volando para Sasuke pero en realidad no habían servido de nada,la seguía amando como el primer día,vaya era un maldito masoquista ya que fue a visitar ese lugar donde había dejado su corazón junto con ella,camino un rato para despejarse hasta que vio a alguien sentado en una banca a lo lejos exactamente donde había estado el,sin saber por que corrió hasta esa silueta y vaya que se llevo una sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba,se encontraba frente a ella,Hinata.

_-Sasuke volviste-_

_-Hinata yo...-_

La chica se abalanzo sobre el sorprendiendo al azabache que no dudo en rodearla con sus brazos para evitar que cayeran al piso,Hinata lo beso en la mejilla.

-_Te amo jamas te vuelvas a ir por favor-_

_-¿Pero que ahí de Naruto?_

_-El lo comprendio todo,pronto se va a casar-_

En ese momento junto sus labios con los de ella y la apego a el un poco mas,sus labio se movían suavemente sobre los de la chica,quería disfrutar esa dulce sensación que le ofrecían sus labios pero al sentir la necesidad de respirar se separaron

_-Ahora seras **mi dulce todo-**_

Sonrió de lado al ver como Hinata se sonrojaba eso siempre le había gustado,después de ese pequeño momento "incomodo" soltó una pequeña risa.

_-No estoy mas de acuerd_o-

Dijo para dar paso a otro largo beso al parecer pronto habrá otra boda.

* * *

**Aqui tiene la segunda parte,si se que es un fic MUY corto pero queria hacerlo asi bastante simple  
**

**digamos que cuando estoy melancolica no tengo mucha creatividad =´(**

**jejeje bueno ya no importa espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyendo mis historias**

**Sayonara **


End file.
